


Love Is Not An Illusion

by Mamachis96



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 07:22:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6070315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mamachis96/pseuds/Mamachis96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These opportunities happen once in a lifetime and shouldn’t be thrown away, because Katniss’s life is about to change when she finally meets the love of her life… A girl with her same interests and desires; but deep inside of her there is a mystery that soon will be revealed and the truth will resurface.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Is Not An Illusion

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first chapter of my first ever FanFic that I'm writing (still managing to get inspiration for chapter 2, still working on that) also this FanFic shows a bit of my personality, I'll just let you know that I'm a big metal music fan, so that's one of the main topics on this story aside from the sexual relationship between Katniss and Johanna, If you're not an open type of person that feels comfortable reading LGBTIQ stories, then you shouldn't read this story.
> 
> On the other hand, there should be some mistakes in sense of narration, and I'm hoping for you to help me to make it a better narration :)

It was summer at that time, and all the music festivals were beginning, some of my classmates would think that we should probably hang around in those “festivals”, and inside of me I was like “Oh man are you fucking kidding me?! That’s not even my type of music”, honestly I have no idea if these people know what really music is. 

After my father died on a mine explosion, I had to take care of my sister Prim and my mother; even though I had to do everything around the house and the most fucking stressful thing was to try to get us some goddam food so we wouldn’t starve to death. Around those times, things were really hard for us, that I forced myself to do some pretty fucked up things to get us out of the misery that we were living, like the time I fucked every guy in town to get us a shitload of money, which in fact it did really work. So one day that I got home from school and realized that I still had enough money of the dirty work that I did on the last couple of months so I could finally escape from this shitty place. 

So on the next day, early in the morning I took my whole family, packed everything of our belongings and headed up to the train station, we took a train to the farthest city of the country, and I didn’t even want to know which city was, I just wanted to get out of that shithole and forget all those fucking events that occurred in that place, I mean fuck it I wish I would have never been born in that place that I should call It “home”.

I’m nineteen years old now, things really changed for us since we left from that horrible place, my mom got a job as a nurse on a hospital that I don’t remember the name of it, but she barely sees us now. We are living in a new apartment that we found in the heart of the city; the view’s really nice that I can see every skyscraper that surrounds us. Also Prim got to start in a new high school, and well? What about me? I finally got to study in college, my passion that I always wanted as a child, Music. I even thank my father for teaching me how to sing and get me to listen to rock music, because if it weren’t for him, I’ll probably be studying some other shit that I wouldn’t even like.

So I just finished my first year, and in reality it wasn’t that difficult at all, well probably for the subject of musical composition, that was some scary shit I would say, because I’m not that type of musician that knows how to write songs and that kind of stuff, but on the other hand I learned all the basics on how to write a song and get to the melody thing, and I must admit that that was one of the best subjects I enjoyed on my first year of college.

Now I find myself on my first summer vacations in a new city, hardly got to make some friends around here which I would say I’m not very good at it. But still at least I have one friend that we pretty much understand each other, but not to go on a phase of a relationship, It’s just I don’t want that at the moment after all I’ve went through in the past, besides he’s not even my type, and I think my attraction to men has been fading away though, but aside from that, he’s a really nice guy after all. His name is Finnick Odair, he also moved in into this city to start college a few years ago, and now he’s on his last year of Musical Production, and ever since the day I met him he helped me a lot with music composition so I got to pass every other subject with straight A’s. 

But the best part of being friends with Finnick aside from teaching me how to play the electric guitar, is that he just got me into metal music, which I never thought I would fucking love it at the first time when I listened to it. But man I would say metal is the definition of real music, not that shitty pop, electronica mainstream “music” all those people listen to, it makes me sick when all those retards I had as classmates this year listen to that fucking bullshit. And he totally agrees with me of metal being the most fucking amazing genre of music that we have ever listened to it. First off, he gave me a couple of CDs of Metallica, Megadeth, Slayer and Pantera to start my journey into this beautiful genre. I listened to them every day non-stop that my whole entire room was becoming a great arena concert with these legends, and my sister was starting to getting annoyed of me for putting my metal music on max volume, but I fucking didn’t care at all because I was getting out all of the bad stuff I went through, smashing things around, I did everything to get all that shit out of my conscience and in the end I felt like another person, in other words I felt renewed and ready to start from scratch all over again, I could say listening to metal has become my therapy to get out all of those demons that were hunting me these years after the passing of my father. I really thank Finnick for those CDs he gave me, but aside from Thrash Metal that has become one of my favorite genres I listen I had to find other sub-genre of metal that could fit my style, in which I did, and those genres are Symphonic, Gothic, Alternative, Progressive and Metalcore, these are my most favorite genres that I listen to, but I can listen to every other genre, including some Black Metal or Death Metal.

Talking about music festivals, Finnick knew of this great metal festival that was around town and told me that one of her friends is the lead singer and plays the guitar in one of the bands that are headlining the festival and I tell him:

“Well, what are we waiting for? Let’s go we can’t miss it!”

Then Finnick tells me:

“I knew you wouldn’t resist the temptation to go, so I took the liberty to buy for the two of us front row tickets, so we could be as close as possible to be rocking out with our favorite bands”

I couldn’t believe what I just heard! Finnick and I on my very first metal festival, and I tell him:

“Oh my fucking God! Finnick! You did not just say we have front row tickets, because I must be dreaming right now.

And he says:

“Nope I’m not fucking kidding with you Katniss; we are definitely going to the best place that every metalhead wishes to be in a concert… FRONT FUCKING ROW BABY!”

After he told me that I grabbed his hand and we ran to the nearest bus stop, luckily the bus made it on time so we could enter before it leaves, we sat together on the backseat of the bus and while we waited to arrive to our destination I realized I had my IPod with my ear-pods in my pocket so I took it out and we started to warm up before the show time while listening to the bands that will play on the festival. If I remember right the most important bands that we wanted to see aside from the band of Finnick’s friend, are Lamb of God, Opeth, Within Temptation, Delain, and many more I couldn’t remember but those were the ones I was looking forward to see.

So after we made it to the place where the festival is going to be held, we make it to the entrance and there was a huge line of people waiting for the doors to open, and I tell Finnick:

“For fucks sake man, do we have to make this fucking line? It might take us forever to reach the front row on time before the first band comes up”

“Do not even worry about that Katniss, I’m friends with the guys that are organizing the festival by the way” He said.

“Ok, so how’s that gonna make us enter without doing the line?” I said.

“I’ll make a call to this guy and he will let us go inside before any of these people” He said.

I can see now Finnick is full of surprises, that even has the contacts of these people organizing the festival, I just can’t keep thinking what else could happen to me to make this day even better.

After Finnick hung up his phone, a security guy approached us and said that he got a word with the organizer and gave us some backstage passes so we could go through before the rest waiting in the line, then I said: 

“Finnick this day is getting better and better, without you we might probably still making that stupid line out there”

“That’s what friends are for Katniss, if I haven’t met you in the first place I wouldn’t have anyone to share my love of metal music. C’mon the front row is waiting for us” He said.

We finally made it to the front row and more people started to arrive, it was like 7:30PM and the first band wouldn’t start until 8:00PM. Finnick bought us some pizza and beers so we could burn some time and get even more excited, until we didn’t even notice that Lamb of God started playing and an amazing sensation of adrenaline started to run through my veins and everyone including Finnick and me started to headbang to the sound of their music, singing and screaming to their most well-known anthems including their song “Redneck”, man those guys were fucking amazing.

Then came Opeth, and played the album “Ghost Reveries” in its entirety due to their 25th Anniversary as a band and I must say that that was the first album that got me into them, and I know their recent releases don’t feature more guttural vocals from Mikael Åkerfeldt but still they were amazing in their performance.

Delain came up next to open up for Within Temptation, and I was even more excited to see these guys for the first time, their sound was amazing and Charlotte’s vocals where so damn good that when I first discovered them I felt in love with her voice that I was screaming like crazy all their lyrics from their songs and I didn’t care if those people that didn’t know much of the songs would stare at me like a fucking weirdo or something, but I had an amazing time with them jumping around at the rhythm of their music. 

Within Temptation came up after Delain, and man I seriously started to freak out when Sharon den Adel the most beautiful woman with an angelical voice I’ve ever seen and heard, started to sing her heart out, that immediately sent chills down through my spine that even Finnick showed me his arms with evidence of the goosebumps he felt, it also was my first time seeing them live but man these guys know how to put a fucking brilliant show.

And finally the final act came out; it was Finnick’s friend band that he told me, they started to play and all my attention center to the lead singer with her guitar, I don’t even know what the fuck happened to me at that moment, I felt like I was hypnotized or something, but I just kept staring at her all the time, watching her whole entire body and how her vocals penetrated my ears, I know it was a Metalcore style she played, but man I think It was literally love at first sight, after that I didn’t realized she was staring at me too, I think I felt some kind of connection with her, would it be some kind of attraction? I don’t know, but I do know that my heartbeat was going like crazy at that moment and I just wanted her so badly, but that fantasy had to end because of Finnick elbowing me to get down from cloud nine and telling me that the show was over. I was a bit mad to him for getting me down from the moon and now I’m back, to the stupid fucking reality, and he finally speaks:

“Hey… you seemed like in a trance or something when I caught you starring to Johanna”

“To who?” I asked, not even realizing what he was talking about.

“To Johanna, the singer from the band, don’t fucking play with me Katniss, I think you are attracted to her right?” He asked.

“What?! No way!” I said to him, hiding my attitude that was so obvious with Johanna. 

“If you say so, then why we don’t head backstage and meet her personally?” He said.

I completely froze when he said that, and I think he noticed my expression of shock and fear, well I wouldn’t call it fear, I think it’s more from the nerves to meet her and the other bands that I fucking love so much, but deep inside I did want to have a meet & greet with the bands that played on the festival, especially with Johanna.

When we arrived to the backstage I didn’t see any of the other bands, I think they were probably in their dressing rooms, we went down the hallway and one particular door was half open, we approached to it, and Finnick heard a familiar voice inside of it, we entered the room to see the woman herself, there she was sitting on the couch talking through her phone, she immediately hung up to welcome us.

“Well, well, if it isn’t my old friend Finnick Odair, so nice of you to come and see my band play tonight, as well as coming to visit me backstage. Did you enjoy the festival? And may I ask what brings you and your beautiful friend to my lair?” She said.

God did she just said I was beautiful, in that case I’m even more nervous to talk to her, because she has a hot rockin’ body that no other woman like me would resist to look at. I need to control myself and stop drooling over Johanna or I’ll look like a complete moron in front of her, so I better make a good impression.

“Fuck yeah we did! It was amazing and a total madness to be honest. Oh! And also we wanted to come and say hi and introduce to you to my best friend Katniss, and by the way she was really anxious to meet you in person.” He said.

There he’s done it again… Why did he say such thing? I wasn’t anxious. I was fucking desperate to see her and try to talk to her by myself, but gosh! Not with him! I know he’s my friend and everything but I didn’t want to be this way, so he couldn’t embarrass me in front of the most radiant and beautiful woman I’ve ever seen.

“Yeah! I know right? Best music festival that we’ve ever had with these amazing bands. And I see now why you came” She says with a calm and lovely tone of her voice. After that she took a bottle of red wine that was on a table with a couple of glasses to pour us out for the three of us. Before she starts to pour some wine for Finnick she realizes that there’s no more wine.

“Oh gee, looks like we’re out of wine” She said.

“Don’t worry Jo, I could ask to the staff and see if they can get us another bottle” Finnick said.

I knew that moment what she was trying to do, make Finnick disappear from her room, so I could be alone with Johanna, I hope I’m right because she didn’t even looked disappointed after the wine ran out.

“Oh thanks Finnick, how sweet of you, now go, if I don’t see you with the new bottle of wine, don’t even think of coming back to my room” She said it with such seriousness that I didn’t even believe her tone of voice, poor Finnick, all that Johanna wanted is to be alone with me and I’m completely sure about it.

Finally when Finnick leaves to get us “the bottle of wine”, Johanna breaks the ice.

“Hey Katniss, come here, sit with me, I have some very important questions to ask you, but make it quick cause this might probably takes us for like 30 minutes max before Finnick returns” She said it in a lovely serious tone, but she was right Finnick could come at any time and might probably see us making out or something, but I think it won’t happen, at least not today, I just met her recently. So I sat with her on the leather couch that she had in her room, and I got myself to sit in a comfortable position so I couldn’t be so obvious with her that my heart is beating faster than normally is when I’m not nervous.

“Oh my god, Katniss, you seem pretty nervous to me, relax my dear, I got another bottle of wine hid up somewhere around this couch, don’t be scared, I don’t bite” She said that with such confidence that I thought that she’d never act with a complete stranger and that’s me of course, but after what she said to me, I felt less nervous around her and tried to relax while she was looking for her special bottle of wine. 

“Found it!” She said when she found the bottle hiding under a pillow of her couch, she made me take a look at the name of the bottle, it wasn’t regular red wine it was one of a kind that I haven’t heard of in my life. Then I ask to her:

“From what country is the wine from? It looks unfamiliar to me honestly” 

“This wine my dear, is from a vineyard directly from Italy, which is rarely to find it here in this country, so when I travel to Europe I always buy this special wine, It’s really expensive I admit it, but after the success I had with my band, I’ve been getting shitloads of money, so I took the time to buy me some stuff I couldn’t do when I was a child” She said that in a tone of her voice that seemed pretty much honest to me and kind of reminded me of the money I gained but that wasn’t for fame or anything like that, if I get the chance I’ll soon explain to her the horrible reality I had to face when I was in my teens.

“That’s really interesting and amazing Johanna… to get yourself the things you always wanted and I’m happy for it really” I said 

“Yeah! I know, and you should be, because things are coming up to an interesting point my dear Katniss” She said that with a seductive tone in her voice that was getting my heartbeat erratically once again.

“So… Question #1: Which acts did you like on the evening of this festival and why?” She asked while sipping some of her wine.

“That one’s easy of course, Within Temptation and Delain, they are my favorite bands and they also got me into the Symphonic Metal genre which is really amazing though, but the act that I was most desperate to see was yours with your band, you won’t even imagine the excitement I was felling until I saw you play” I answered that with all my brutal honesty, hoping she would ask the same question I was thinking of when I entered her room in the first place.

“Hmm… That’s really interesting” She said, getting even closer to my side and she starts saying “Because my dear, that’s one of my most favorite genres of metal too, and you haven’t seen nothing yet, wait until the legendary Nightwish comes to town in the next couple of months you’ll really experience of what it’s like to hear Symphonic Metal and how deep goes inside of your veins even your heart when you listen to it” Can’t believe I just heard her speaking with absolute passion from this beautiful genre, I was ignoring my heartbeat just to keep focusing on the wise words that Johanna let go a few moments ago. Now I think there’s another level of attraction between the two of us.

“Moving on then, Question #2: This one is about when I started to play with my band. What did you felt when I started to sing?” She asked and that’s the question I fucking wanted to hear from her and this was my only chance to tell her how I felt the moment I saw her and took me to the moon and back.

“Well it’s something you wouldn’t believe because you don’t see that every day, so this is what really happened, at the very first time you opened your mouth and started to sing I felt like a siren was calling to me to the deepest place in the ocean, It was such a mesmerizing moment that Finnick believed I was in a trance or something that I just kept staring at you the whole time admiring your beauty and your angelical-captivating voice literally hypnotized by it that all my senses just faded away for a moment that I wished It would last longer, but unfortunately the show ended, and I was drown back into reality because of you know who” I said, getting all that out without hesitating, hoping that she confesses that she did felt the same way as me.

“I just can’t believe what I just heard…” She said, after analyzing what I just told her about how I felt about her performance and even my feelings towards her. “Oh Katniss, dear, it wasn’t just a trance I did feel the same thing when I saw you looking at me with your searing eyes penetrating mine, I also couldn’t keep my eyes off you, because deep inside of you I saw a young woman with beautiful feelings that you were transmitting inside of me, we both went to the moon and back Katniss, and forget about Finnick, the guy’s a looser he doesn’t know the sensation you just felt at that precise moment.” She said, and I totally agree with her this thing between us wasn’t just an illusion that our minds pulled, but what the hell was it?

After what I just heard from Johanna, I leaned closer to her, that our faces were mere inches away that I desperately asked her:

“So Johanna tell me, please… I need to know the sensation we both felt together in that moment, please, don’t leave me hanging around, TELL… ME…”

Without thinking twice, Johanna kissed me with full force on my lips… And finally that was the answer I wanted from her ever since I saw her perform.

“Katniss… One word… LOVE” She whispered into my ear the keyword I always wanted to hear from her since this conversation started, that word just sent chills down my spine and in that moment I wanted her so bad, that without thinking I kissed her back with full passion that I didn’t care if Finnick enters and sees us in our make out session, I just wanted to be with Johanna for the rest of my life. 

After a while we heard a knock on the door, which stopped our magical moment, and heard Finnick’s voice in the background calling Johanna to open the door, and I tell her whispering: “Jo, I was wondering if you could give me your phone number, so we could keep in touch, and you know, get to know each other more after this encounter”  
“Sure thing babe, here’s my card, we really should arrange another meeting” after what she said and I tell her between kisses: “With no one disturbing us, if you know what I mean”  
Johanna opens the door to Finnick with a new bottle of wine in his hands, and he says:

“I think you two got already comfortable while I was looking the stupid fucking wine right?”

“What do you mean? We just were discussing about our favorite bands of this whole amazing festival, right Katniss?” She said looking at me to follow her lead.

“Yes absolutely, and I wish you could have stayed with us Finnick, to keep talking about our favorite music” I said, not trying to be sarcastic after all

“Uh Huh… Hmm… Well I guess I didn’t miss much of the conversation did I?” He said.

“No! Absolutely nothing my dear old friend” Johanna said in a way that she wasn’t hiding something.

Yeah right, “absolutely nothing”, you just interrupted my moment with my lover you motherfuckin’ son of a bitch!”’


End file.
